Commercial development of hydrocarbon fields requires significant amounts of capital. Before field development begins, operators desire to have as much data as possible in order to evaluate the reservoir for commercial viability. It is often desirable to conduct testing of the hydrocarbon reservoirs in order to obtain useful data. Therefore, during drilling or after a borehole for a well has been drilled, hydrocarbon zones are often tested with tools that characterize fluid samples, e.g., liquids from downhole. Some of these tools may be at the surface. Testing may be carried out during several phases of wellbore development. In some cases, fluids are tested to facilitate drilling or completing the wellbore. During and after the formation of the borehole, fluid characteristics may used directly or indirectly for estimating the presence of producible formation fluids (e.g., petroleum). Once the well is in production, fluid parameters related to well production provide further data relating to the yield of the formation. Information about the wellbore or the formation obtained from fluid testing facilitates proper management of the well in this stage, which is vital to optimizing long-term production.